


stay

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she had been a sailor, he would've been a Siren's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little ficlet I wrote a while ago and originally posted on FFN.

If she had been a sailor, he would've been a Siren's song: irresistible and undeniable, even with her impeccable record for judgment.

He defined himself and where he stood with people by just how far away he stood from them. Distance was imperative. She knew that.

That knowledge is why the morning after was such a surprise for her.

Consciousness washed over her, slowly but steadily. Cautiously, she raised her head, wiping at the drool she felt connecting her lower lip to her pillow.

She was aware of the pain in her head, the heaviness in her limbs, and the delicious ache in her lower body that made the first two so worth it. Then she became aware of a warm weight resting in the small of her back.

_Huh?_

When she cracked an eye open, she expected rumpled sheets and an extra pillow. Instead she got handfuls of unruly hair, cheeks adorned with little scruff, and creamy skin that tasted slightly of salt and was marred with bruises in the shape of her lips.

She blushed. She sighed. She took him in. His arm was draped across her... protectively? Possessively? Not that it mattered. What mattered was he was there. In that moment, the ever present distance had been bridged.

He'd stayed.


End file.
